


Hopper

by Little_Vamp_Dhampir



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Seven has powers, Underage - Freeform, Weird, age gap, don’t hate me for this weird fanfic. I needed good Hopper vibes after season 3, soft Hopper, stranger things, sweet Hopper, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Vamp_Dhampir/pseuds/Little_Vamp_Dhampir
Summary: My name is Seven and I’ve managed to escape from Papa after he was killed and the facility raided. I can read and influence minds, emotions and I can control the weather in a strange twist Papa always said made me extra valuable.





	Hopper

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird fanfic that just seemed to materialise inside of my mind before I really knew what was happening. I had to get out out, especially after that heart wrenching last episode of season 3. 
> 
> I’m also writing another version exactly like this where Seven is a slut with literally everyone but  
> not sure if I will post that. I think I might save that just for my weirdo brain.

007

My name is Seven and I’ve managed to escape from Papa after he was killed and the facility raided. I can read and influence minds, emotions and I can control the weather in a strange twist Papa always said made me extra valuable.

I ducked under a massive branch that had fallen from one of the many trees surrounding me and froze. A tall man with a thick build stood before me, his face was ruggedly handsome with a lot of stubble. He stood clad in some type of uniform that looked similar to what the guards with Papa would wear. I knew what he was seeing, a white haired very pale girl with dark red eyes. His mind was a swirl of confusion as he was trying to figure out what was going on. He spoke before his mind settled on what to say. 

“You’re from the lab aren’t you?” His voice was gruff. His mind filling with questions to ask me. So he knows Eleven. She doesn’t know me but I know her, she was too young when we were separated to remember me. At one point we shared a bed in the rainbow room until I was moved to the rose room.

I nodded slowly, looking down at the tatters which was once a hospital gown then back up to meet his eyes. 

“Come with me, I have somewhere you can stay. It’s safer than being exposed out here and I have food.” The man said extending his hand to me just like Papa did when he said I had a surprise but I always knew from reading his mind a surprise meant I had to do something for him first. A quick flick through his mind showed me a house in the middle of the woods far from here with locks where he kept Eleven when he found her. She was now staying with a boy named Mike and his family. 

I slowly walked over to him and slipped my hand into his big warm one. Papa’s hand was always cold and like rough paper. I allowed him to walk me a ways through the forest until we reached a truck almost the same colour as his uniform. He helped me up into the seat and then quickly walked around to get in beside me. 

“I’m Hopper. What’s your name?” He said after pulling onto a dirt road. 

I looked over at him a moment before answering him. “Seven.” 

“Seven.” He thought for a moment “Do you know Eleven?” 

“Yes but she doesn’t remember me. I was moved to another part of the lab before she was three. I was six at the time.” 

“Okay.” He said and went quiet. I listened to him think, his mind was thinking I was around sixteen but he wasn’t too sure. He was thinking about what things he’ll need to buy for me once we get to the house in his mind. His thoughts quickly went to wondering what my abilities were and if I was dangerous like Eleven could be. I’m dangerous in my own ways but I’m old enough now and free so I can choose what I do with my powers. I don’t have to hurt anyone anymore, Papa isn’t here to make me. 

I don’t want him to know what I can do yet. I like being around new people who haven’t been warned of my powers, ones who think freely around me. It’s nice hearing thoughts unfiltered when they think they are private. It helps me understand a person’s true intentions. 

“We are almost there. It’s small but I think you’ll like it better than the woods, kid.” Hopper said a light smile on his lips. He was very handsome but so were some of the workers at the lab who hurt me. I’d flirt hoping one would let me out but they only used it to hurt me in the end. I’d figured out I was attractive long ago from the male staff at the lab, ogling me from fourteen years old. One assistant who was eighteen had his fingers inside of me after one session where I was supposed to be reading his mind. 

I only nodded in return. Before long we were pulling up to this small house made of logs but it looked cosy and safe. Like the houses I saw in the magazines staff would sneak in for us along with candy sometimes. 

We both got out and he came over to me picking me up in his arms. “There are traps here so I’m going to carry you and show you in the morning where the traps are. 

I nodded uncomfortably but listed to his mind as he stepped over the traps, him not knowing I would’ve known just from listening to his mind made me smirk a little and I tried hiding it by keeping my head down. 

“I won’t hurt you. I know Eleven said they hurt you there. I promise I will never ever hurt you.” He said earnestly causing me to look up and meet his eyes. His mind equally genuine and it made my heart skip a beat. Without meaning too I let myself link into his mind and his heart started beating in time with mine. I quickly detached myself from his mind but allowed myself to listen to the thoughts that followed after he set me down and started unlocking the door. 

His mind was wondering why he would react that way with someone so young. Why his heart would skip like it did when he was a teen himself. Her looking up at him with those deep red eyes under her thick lashes. He shook his head as he pushed through the door. 

“This is it.” He waved his arm around to show me the house. It was nice on the inside, clean and warm. The sofa looked so comfortable that I couldn’t help myself from sprawling out on it before he could even say anything else.  
Modestly wasn’t a thing at the lab so the fact that my black dirty panties are showing didn’t bother me nor did the gaping rip from my shoulder nearly to my braless nipple. I could see myself clearly in his mind because he couldn’t take his eyes off of me, I saw him look me up and down twice before finally looking away and clearing his throat.

I moaned as I sank further into the sofa, already feeling my eyelids getting droopy. I haven’t slept properly in weeks, always being on guard for whatever could happen in the woods. “You like the sofa huh, kid? Wait until you feel the bed.” 

I perked up then, “bed?” 

“You need a shower first and new clothes. Then I’ll show you the bed.” He offered his hand again and I quickly accepted, trusting him more and more as the moments pass. He leads me to a small bathroom with a rather large tub with a shower overhead. He started the shower up, testing the water with his back to me. I was so used to the big open showers at the lab and being nude in front of anyone that I quickly pulled my gown off leaving me in just panties when he turned around. 

His eyes almost popped out of their skull. “Um I was going to give you privacy to do that.” His eyes darting around he room, anywhere but me. His thoughts all over the place, flashes of my breast under every thought he tried to suppress it with. 

“Privacy?” I asked after a moment, testing the word as I said it. 

“Yes when you do something alone, like showering.” He turned to test the water again. 

“We showered in front of guards at the lab. It’s what I’m used to.” I said softy, looking down worried I had upset him. “I’m sorry.” I said quickly after and tried covering my well developed breasts. 

“Don’t be sorry for something you didn’t know.” He said after a moment. “I’ll be outside while you shower, the water is warm so get in while there is a lot left.” He said as he slipped out the door clicking it closed behind him. 

I slipped out of my panties quickly and hopped in the shower. It felt so nice to get all of that dirt off of me finally. To wash my hair and get it back to the pure white it’s supposed to be. Instead of the dirty grey it is. I showered as fast as I could so I would have hot water and then quickly got out. Slipping the soft blue towel off the rack around me before slowly creeping out of the door, my long white hair dripping down my back and onto the floor.

“Here I have some clothes of mine, they’ll be huge on you but I’ll buy you some tomorrow.” He handed me a black tee shirt that would go to my knees and a pair of boxers. I dropped the towel in front of him and he quickly averted his eyes as I slipped on the tee shirt and boxers. 

“Thank you. Not just for the clothes but for taking me here. It is so much better than the woods.” I say softly. 

“Don’t worry about it, kid.” He brushed my wet hair back from my face. “Come to your room, there is a hair dryer in there.” 

I looked at him confused as he pulled me to a room directly off from the living room. I saw a big bed that looked so much better than the metal ones at the lab. I could hardly tear my eyes from it. “A hair dryer?” 

“You’ve never used one I take it? Don’t worry I’ll dry it for you and show you how.” He nodded and pushed me down so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

He pulled out a box with a big metal looking thing with a cord, he stuck it in the wall and it fired up with a loud roar. I jumped back across the bed and almost fell off but he grabbed my arm before I fell. 

“No no, don’t worry. It won’t hurt you. It dries your hair. See.” He said as he directed the metal thing to his hair and it started moving around. 

A small giggle crept from my lips and I moved closer to him and he started drying my hair, it felt so nice and to warm. His shirt was so big on me it hung off one shoulder exposing the top of my breast. I had my eyes closed enjoying the sensation of his fingers running through my hair but I was watching myself through his eyes. I could see his gaze flicker down to my shoulder and breast frequently, thoughts of how pale and smooth my skin looked. How it was blemish free. His mind flickered to something I had never seen before it was a quick thought but it stuck with me after he regained control of his wondering mind and focused on drying my hair.

I played back the scene in my own mind. This man’s mouth on my neck, almost like he’s kissing my neck and sucking on it leaving dark red and purple bruises. In this vision it looked like I was supposed to enjoy it so it must be nice. 

Too soon he switched off the metal thing, sticking it back in its box and away in a cupboard. 

“Thank you, Hopper.” I said not meeting his eyes with made him thoughtful but it was interrupted by a growl from my stomach.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes! Please. It’s been a few days since I’ve eaten.” I say quickly earning a frown from him. 

“Come on, kid. Let’s get you something to eat.” Hopper grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the bed with ease, he didn’t let go as he led me to the kitchen. I’d never seen one in real life, only a few in magazines. I slipped from his grasp, my fingers splaying over the stove top and counters. 

“What do you like?” Hopper asks me. 

“Anything really. We had to eat whatever Papa wanted us to eat.” I shrugged. 

He stood thinking for a moment before opening the freezer and pulling out a box. “I have these TV dinners. I’ll make you one, go sit at the table and I’ll bring it when it’s ready, kid.” 

I nodded and made my way over to the table, sitting down and bring me knees up to rest my chin on them. The way we all had to sit on the floor when the servants would bring food into the room. After we could go sit at the table to eat but before we always sat on the floor in a line opposite the tables. 

I let my mind listen in again, he was still making a mental list of what all he needed to get for me adding things as a new thought popped in his head. He wondered if I would need sanitary products but he didn’t know how to ask so he decided on getting them just in case. 

“Here ya go, kid.” Hopper said placing a plate in front of me with what looked like chicken nuggets, some corn and green beans and a brownie with sprinkles. “It’s all we have right now. It’s just been me staying here and these are easy dinners when I get home late.” 

“I don’t mind. I’m grateful for everything you’ve done.” I say softly, keeping my eyes down just like Papa always told me to do. I don’t really know Hopper, and Papa said to never trust anyone. But my small amount of time I’ve had access to his mind has shown me nothing but sincerity and curiosity. Especially over my gifts, that was a lingering thought in his mind. He just didn’t want to ask me outright.

“You’re welcome. If I had known you were out there I would’ve come looking sooner. I found footprints while checking out a bear sighting a couple weeks ago and it made me think there could be more children from the lab so I’ve been searching ever since. I was tracking you even though I didn’t know who it was. Are there more of you?” 

“I’m the only one who was able to escape during the raid. There were six others, some older than me and some younger but they were taken away.” I spoke after eating some of the corn.

He looked at me curiously, one brow raised as he chewed. “How did you get out?” 

I looked up to meet his eyes and then quickly away. Thinking of what to tell him and instead of answering I shrugged taking another bite of my food. 

“You can trust me. I know Eleven killed workers to get out of there. I won’t be upset with you.” Hopper’s voice was soft.

“I did something for a guard and he let me go out of a window with him. I got away from him quickly after and have just been living in the woods.” I said and carried on eating. 

“What did you do?” Hopper asked, his mind swirling with more questions. 

I shook my head not wanting to answer him which made even more questions pop into his head. Cop Brain was a lot stranger than guard brain, thoughts more in-depth focusing on finer details. 

“Maybe you’ll tell me eventually.” He spoke after a moment and continued eating. 

We finished eating quickly and I could feel my eyelids drooping, my defences going weak and I felt myself slip into his mind once more. Linking us like before and I could hear his heart beat from across the table. I guess I also forgot to mention, I sometimes need others blood to keep my strength up since I use my essence when I use my abilities. 

“We should get you to bed.” I heard him say gently and pick me up, I saw through his mind he was staring at my face almost like he was admiring me. He cradled me against his warm, broad chest and pressed his face close to my hair, smelling his shampoo on me along with his clothes made him feel strange. He hadn’t had any woman in his clothes, smelling like him since the woman in his memories right now. Still being linked with him his heart speeding up made mine go as well. 

I peaked up at him, looking at his tanned throat and almost groaned at how good it looked. I haven’t had human blood in weeks, keep my strength with what animals I could catch. I quickly closed my eyes and unlinked myself forcibly retracting back into my own brain. 

He laid me down on the soft bed I was sat on earlier and started to walk out, before I could think my hand reached out. “Don’t leave me please.”

“Okay, kid.” He said and sat on the end of the bed beside me. 

“You can lay beside me. I don’t want to be alone.” I say closing my eyes, allowing myself to see through his. He was debating whether or not that would be okay before finally slipping off his boots and sliding into the bed behind me, on top of the covers. I finally drifted off to sleep listening to his mind think about what he was going to do with me, succumbing to the darkness before I could hear whatever decision he’s come to. 

Hopper

I was watching her sleep when she rolled over and cuddled up to me, her body still under the covers pressed against me and her face resting on my chest. It gave me a better view of her face, her small chin with high cheek bones. Soft plump dark pink lips that are slightly parted in sleep. Framed by long curly stark white hair that suits her completely. 

Without thinking I slip my arm around her resting my hand on her lower back. Should probably move it but she feels so nice against me and looks too peaceful to move. I decide to rest my eyes, my fingers stroking patterns into the exposed skin on her back where my shirt has ridden up while tossing in bed. I eventually drift off to sleep myself. 

Seven 

I wake up startled at first, I was in someone’s arms head on his chest. I look up slowly and see Hopper, remember instantly that I was okay. He was holding me, his fingers were in the waist band on my hip of the boxers I was wearing. It sent strange tingles through my body. 

He must’ve felt me shift slightly because his eyes opened and he looked down at me then to his hand on my hip. He slowly slid his fingers out and I sat up off of him. 

“Thank you for not leaving me. Sorry I slept on you.” I said looking down. 

“No problem, kid. Don’t worry about it okay. You’ve been through a lot.” He said. His hand reached out and gently grasps my chin pushing my head up to meet his gaze. “Okay?” 

“Okay.” I say softly. I felt myself connect to him instantly, our heartbeats matching. He sat up then, closer to me. His mind was a swirl of confusion, forcing me to dig deeper and see what confused him. The emotions he’s feeling around is strange but he can’t help himself from thinking about it. 

“Will you tell me what you can do?” He asks after a moment of silent staring between us. 

I bite my lip and bring my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them. It’s my most comfortable and safe position to be in. “I can control the weather, and I can read your mind.” I said after a few seconds, keeping my eyes down letting myself listen to his mind again as he absorbs this new information. He was a bit on guard now, his mind flipping between thoughts and imagines trying to remember what all I could’ve heard from him. 

“So you can hear my thoughts?” Hopper asked me. I nodded. “Is that all you can do?” He asked. 

“No.” I say quietly, still not looking up at him. He took my chin in his big hand like he had before and turned me to meet his eyes. “I very rarely link with people and share emotions, see their memories and if I feed I can control emotions of those around me.” 

“Have you linked with me?” He asks after a moment, his hand still on my chin. 

I tried looking away but he wouldn’t let me. “I can’t always control it. I’m sorry.” Tears threatening to spill over. 

He pulled me to him, enveloping me in his big warm arms. I relaxed instantly, sniffling up. “Don’t be sorry. I’m not mad, especially over something you can’t help.” He brushed my hair back from my face as I laid my head on his shoulder. “Wait, what did you mean by if you feed?” 

“I need blood sometimes.” I say starting to pull away. It always disgusts people when they find out. 

His arms tightened around me. “You need blood? Like human blood?” 

“It’s because my powers use my essence, I need to replenish it with something else. Blood is our life force so it works.” I say keeping my eyes away from his. 

“Is that why you’re so tired? Because you haven’t had blood in weeks?” His fingers running through my hair and I nod answering his question. “You can have mine if you need.” 

“I’m okay.” I say feeling my heartbeat speed up at the thought of his blood.

“I don’t mind, Seven. If it’s something you need let me help you.” Hopper said pushing me to where we are both sitting up. “So do you bite or do I have to cut myself?” 

I swallow loudly and look up to meet his eyes. His mind wondering what it would feel like, wondering why did it excite him? “I bite if that’s okay.” 

I sat up and straddled his hips, his breathing was becoming heavier as I leaned up and pushed his head to the side exposing his throat. I feel myself shiver as I slip my teeth into his skin, hearing him moan and feeling his hands slide up my thighs onto my hips. It tastes even better than I ever thought from the vein, I’d only ever had blood from bags. Immediately my mind linked with his and he could feel the rush of pleasure his blood sent through me. 

“Seven,” He gasps and pulls me harder against him. I could feel something hard under me and it sent those tingles down between my legs making me want to press against him harder. Which I did, gently rocking on his lap with his strong hands gripping my waist.

I pulled a few more sips from his neck before I stopped, licking his neck from shoulder to the wound and the past up to under his jaw just to taste him a little longer. I could feel the rush of excitement that sent through him, and the confusion that clouded his mind. He knew this was wrong, but everything in his body was saying he didn’t care. I looked up at him, still rocking on the hard thing between my thighs when he slowly brought his mouth to mine. His hands slid up my body from my waist to my face, as his tongue entered my mouth. I kissed him back, feeling our emotions mix together like our tongues did. 

He pulled back only enough to kiss down my neck, throwing my head back I let him continue when he started sucking on my throat. Reminding me of that vision from earlier. His hands slowly slid under my shirt to rest on my smooth sides, his fingers wanting to touch as much of me as I would allow. 

I fed into his mind, letting him know he could touch me anywhere he wanted too encouraging him too. His hand slipped higher up and brushed against my nipple, making me shudder. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this," Hopper mummers against my shoulder. 

"Why?" I breathe as he takes a nipple in between his fingers, teasing me.

"You’re so young. I’m the sheriff, I know better." He kissed back up my neck again to capture my mouth with his, his hand draws away from my breast and starts lifting up my shirt. I pull back breaking the kiss to pull it off, feeling myself flush from his eyes roaming my body.

"We can stop if you want." He said pulling me closer to him which made me think he really didn’t want too. Our linked emotions didn’t have to tell me that. Without saying anything I poured a little more encouragement into his thoughts. "Is that you making me feel this way?" 

"Yes." I say scooting back onto his lap. "I’m letting you feel how I feel. What you make me feel." I lean up and kiss this man I barely know once more. He’s made me feel safer than anyone ever before. He kisses me back, my fingers trail up his shirt and start unbuttoning it. He pulls back to look at me, I smile slightly feeling slightly self conscious as I pull it off of him. I lean down to kiss his shoulder down to his chest, his hand firmly in my hair as I rock on his lap.

Hopper groans slipping his other hand down the waistband of the boxers I was in, grabbing at my ass. I kissed back up to his neck to the bite and licked it so it would start bleeding again, I moaned as he flowed into my mouth. I needed this feeling in between my thighs to stop, it was getting unbearable. I pulled his hand from my ass, moving it around and down my front. His fingers finding the source of my wanting and rubbing me. His mind in a swirl because he wasn’t expecting it to got this far, hell he wasn’t expecting anything close to this. Yes he thought she was beautiful the instant he saw her but it was never this. 

"Hopper." I moaned grinding myself into his fingers. "More. Make me feel more." I breathed. He thought for a minute, thinking he needed to stop this before pushing me off of him onto the bed. His hand snaked out and grabbed my ankle pulling me down into the middle of the bed. His eyes never left me as he kneeled in front of me, he undid his belt and slipped out of his pants. Then his fingers slid into my shorts, pulling them off of me. His eyes roamed down until he saw me exposed to him, he quickly bent down pushing my thighs apart. He looked up at me before sliding his tongue into my folds. My back arched as he started going faster, my mind fully linking with his as I was overpowered with our emotions. He groaned into me as he teased his fingers inside of me, making me cry out. He was making me feel so good I didn’t even feel the wind whipping around the room until after everything was over. He was pushing me closer and closer to some imaginary cliff that I could wait to fall from, him sucking on my folds with fingers slipping in and out sent me over. My hands went down on their own and held his face on me until I stopped shaking. 

He pulled back once I released his head, looking up at me cautiously. We were still linked and I could feel his wanting, I needed more too. I just needed him. I sat up in front of him and pushed him down to where I just was. His eyes were dark and never left me as I kneeled there pulling his boxers down, freeing his hardness that I felt earlier when I fed from him. Hopper hissed when I touched him, rubbing him up and down gently. He groaned, throwing his head back and flexing his hips in time with my rhythm.

I sat up, straddling him once more and rubbed him against my folds, my head rolling to the side from feeling how good this feels from the both of us. He flexed up again causing it to slip between my lips, almost trying to go in.

"Fuck, Seven. Do you want this?" He panted, eyes locked on were we were almost joined. 

"Can’t you feel that I do?" I breathe lowering myself a little allowing him to slip in a little more.

"Yes." He groans flexing more wanting to feel me on him completely. "I just want to make sure." 

"I’ve never before." I say when I feel that barrier stopping him. "I want you." 

"I’ll be gentle." Hopper whispers as he sits up, pulling me to him and kissing me softly. He lowered me onto him more, stopping once he popped through and sliding all the way in. His mouth swallowing my cries from the pain. It slowly eased and the feeling he leaked onto me made the pain go faster. He slowly started moving me up and down on him, sending my body into overdrive as the pain was gone and replaced with a feeling I can’t describe but it was doubled since we are linked.

"Fuck, Seven. I haven’t ever," He panted. "Felt like this before." I leaned up so I could look down at him, my hands pressed into his warm chest slowly rocking on him. Feeling a sensation completely new to me but one I wanted more and more of. I picked up my pace riding him faster as I could feel that building edge coming back, I met his eyes and almost came over the edge just from the look on his face. 

Hopper

I could hardly believe that this was real. This beautiful creature bouncing on me, not even fully understanding what we were doing yet being linked to her let me know this is what she wants. My eyes roll back into my head as she goes faster, I feel that pressure starting up knowing I won’t last much longer I slip my hand between us and rub her sensitive nub causing her to scream out as she came almost instantly. Her pulsing, pulling and bouncing along with her moans were too much. I pulled her down against me and pounded her as hard as I could manage, pulling another orgasm from her as she screamed my name causing me to go over the edge and spill myself inside of her. 

She pulled back after a minute to look at me, a small smile playing on her lips. “You made me feel really good. Did you feel how you were making me feel?” She asked me, her dark red eyes glowing a bit brighter now. 

“Yes I felt it. The best I’ve ever felt.” I said really realising it was the most amazing feeling ever. I could feel her beaming at me. “We can’t tell anyone though. What we did was wrong even if it didn’t feel wrong. Others wouldn’t understand.”

“Okay.” She nodded after a moment. “Who would I tell?” 

“Well I don’t plan on keeping you in this house. You should go out and see where you’ve been living all this time. I know Eleven didn’t know much about the world. You seem to know more.” 

“I read the mind of everyone I’ve met. When I was younger I didn’t know how to control it so I would link with others often and get their memories. I’ve lived many lives through memories.” She said quietly. “Also I was favoured by many guards and staff so they would sneak in treats or magazines for me. I’ve learned a lot from my gifts.” 

“You’re amazing.” I said lifting her chin to claim her lips once more. She kisses me softly back, her small hands pressed against my chest. I knew I shouldn’t have done anything with her even close to this but now I had her I don’t think I could let her go. The emotions he felt with her were unlike anything he’s ever had with anyone else. Even Sarah’s mom who he thought was his soulmate couldn’t compare to this perfection kissing him back. 

I brushed her hair back from her face when I broke the kiss. Laying her head down on my chest she started to fall asleep. Worn out from our unexpected connection. I lay there with her, thinking about what this could mean. Did she make me feel this way or was that feeling he had when he found her the start of it? 

She had stunned him to his core the moment he saw her, her dirty white hair flowing down past her waist in tight curls in that awfully dirty hospital gown just like Eleven had on when the boy’s found her. 

Seven

I woke up in Hopper’s arms again, he was awake reading a book one arm draped around my hips. We were still naked from earlier which made me blush slightly. 

“Are you hungry?” He asks me, stroking the side of my face with his fingers. 

I nodded slowly, leaning my head into his hand. Turning my face so I could kiss his palm, I pushed the blankets off of us and straddled him once more. He groaned feeling me press myself against his bare flesh. “Hungry for you.” I whispered, bringing my mouth to his allowing myself to link us once more. He accepted my kiss with just as much force, one hand knotting in my hair and the other sliding down to grab my ass pushing me harder against his now hard cock.

“Fuck, baby.” Hopper said and slid a hand between us to rub his dick against my folds making me shiver in pleasure that leaked over to him making him moan. He rubbed a few more times before slipping himself inside of me to the hilt. 

“Hopper.” I moaned, head rolling back with my eyes. He flex up slipping in just that little deeper and it sent me over, I pulsed around him rocking with the waves of my orgasm. Him feeling it all plus mine made him unable to go slow, he rolled us over so I was on my back his hands holding my hips up he pounded into me as hard as he could pulling more orgasms through me. I needed that spot rubbed but he was hands full so I slipped my fingers between us and rubbed myself as he kept up the pace. Screaming his name I came around him pulling him to release inside of me once more. 

Hopper breathing heavily laid down beside me. “You can’t possibly know how perfect you are.” He whispered. 

“Only because I can make you feel good.” I said looking down. 

“Fuck no. I didn’t think you were real when I first saw you. So fucking beautiful.” He said touching my face. 

“I thought you were very handsome.” I said quietly, a blush spreading across my face. “You also saved me. I’ll always be grateful for you.” 

“Think an old man like me handsome?” He asks with a laugh. 

“You’re not old.” I laugh, looking down at us both naked laying together. “You’re perfect too. So warm, and your mind isn’t deceitful like most people’s. I knew I could trust you after I listened to you for the first time.” 

“Well I’m glad, kid.” He rubbed down my arm. I let myself slip into his mind, he’s thinking about how we need to go into town. It’s supposed to be sunny today so he was thinking I could wear glasses while out. He thought about putting my hair up in a bun so it wouldn’t stand out as much. 

“We can put my hair up. I know how to do that. But I’ll let you do it for me if you want.” I say smiling at him. 

“Listening to me again huh?” Hopper smirked at me pulling me against him once more to kiss me. His mouth kissed down my neck making me tingle again, I leaned against him pressing myself closer to him. 

“I’m always listening, I just have to pay attention to actually hear.” I whispered leaning my head back.

I felt myself slipping into the link again once his mouth found my nipple, his hardening cock rubbing at my lips wanting to slip inside so I sit up a little and then back down taking all of him inside of me, he groans releasing my nipple and wrapping his arms tightly around me as I bounce on him. He pulls me down holding me still and I feel myself pulsing around him. 

“Fuck baby. You’re gonna make me cum already.” He groans into my neck trying to keep me still as I was grinding my pussy into his cock. 

“You feel so good, Hopper. Can’t you feel how good that is for me. I can feel what I do to you. How you’re throbbing inside of me.” I moan and lean down to kiss on his shoulder. 

He lets me go again, I lean back and rub my pussy as I bounce on him. His eyes locked onto me and I can feel how badly he needs to come in me again. How good I make him feel. It sends me over and I’m a shaking mess as I come around him again. He bounces me harder on his cock until he groans releasing himself deep inside of me. 

I slip off of him and get up from the bed. “So where are we going first?” I ask sweetly. 

Hopper smirks at me standing there naked. His mind telling me just how good I looked freshly fucked and how he could take me again right now. We were still linked so I tried to unlink us but nothing happened. 

I quickly put his shirt on and a pair of too big sweat pants I found in the drawers. I felt the link holding strong and I tried to break it once more but nothing. I could feel him completely. His eyes refused to leave me as I moved around the room, it made a blush creep onto my face hearing him admire me. 

“You’re listening again I assume, babe?” He asks me, scooting to the edge of the bed. 

“I don’t know why but I can’t unlink us. I’ve tried but I still feel you. Can you feel me?” I ask him. 

“Yes. I don’t mind it. I’d rather be able to feel you so I can know where you are than always have to worry. I’m yours now.” Hopper says as he stands up, so much taller than I and brushes a hand down my body as he walks past. 

“Okay good.” I say mostly to myself as he’s already left the room. I quickly stumble out of the room to see Hopper putting on a clean uniform and gathering his things. 

“Come on, kid. Wear those rubber boots, they were too big for Eleven so they might fit you.” He pointed to a pair of small black boots by the door. I quickly slip them on easily, a little big but I can deal. Flip my hair into a quick bun with his helps and I’m ready.

We walk outside and I remember the traps from his mind and walk to the truck before he’s locked the door. He turned around saw me beside the truck and smirked. We got in the truck and he handed me a pair of sunglasses, to which I slipped on. 

We drove down a winding dirt road until we hit pavement. Soon we were going past houses and I couldn’t tear my eyes away from them. Some had children playing in the front yard while others had teens my age lounging around on car hoods or chairs. 

We drove to the new shopping mall, apparently it’s a big building with a bunch of different stores inside. We got out, Hopper quickly taking hold of my hand pulled me through the parking lot and into the building. He shuffled just through crowds of people, up some stairs to a small chair of boutique stores full of clothes. I start towards a store full of dark clothing.

“Pick whatever you like, kid.” Hopper says as we walk in. 

I’m Immediatley drawn to this dark pair of jeans with chains across it. I pick a few sizes that looked like they could fit. Then I saw a dark red shirt with long lace sleeves and black skulls printed all over. I also see some black plain tee shirts that I grab and a black leather jacket with chains. As I’m going to try on the jeans and red shirt I see some knee high boots that are covered with spikes that pull me in. 

Soon we walk out, I’m in the red top with the leather jacket and jeans with the boots on. I reach up and pull my bun out letting my hair fall free. 

Hopper looked at me and smiled. “I like this look on you.” He leaned in a little closer, his hand running down mine. “But I like you best in nothing.” 

I felt myself blush. “Shh, Hop. Not in public remember.” I smile sweetly at him. 

“You’re right. How about some ice cream?” He raised a brow. 

“Yes please!” I squealed causing him to laugh. 

“C’mon, kid.” He said grabbing my hand leading me down the way to what his mind called the food court. 

It was a decent walk before he pulled me into a shop. 

“Hi, is Steve working today?” Hopper asked the teen girl behind the counter who looked extremely bored. 

“STEVE!” She yelled walking away towards the back. We were the only customers in there. 

This teen boy, very cute came strolling out of the door the girl went behind. His eyes went from Hopper immediatley to me and they widened. 

“Hey, Steve.” Hopper said pulling us to the counter. 

Steve swept his hair back from his face and smiled kindly at him. His mind letting me know he thought I was gorgeous as he dragged his eyes up and down me. “Hopper. Who is this?” 

“Get her a few scoops and we’ll talk in the back.” Hopper said looking down at me and then to Steve.

“What kind do you like?” The teen boy asked me. 

I shrugged, looking up at Hopper and taking his hand in mine. Steve’s mind was trying to piece everything together, not doing a very good job. He could tell I was young, around his age and he knew Hopper didn’t have anyone living with him now that Eleven had left.

“Can we try a little of each?” I ask Hopper pulling away from him to drool over the ice cream. 

“Sure.” Steve answered me, pulling a cup out full of tiny spoons. “Which one first?” 

I finally looked up at him to meet his eyes and he sucked in a breath, before registering immediately that I must be from the lab. His interest in me peaked significantly, a slow smirk spreading across his face. 

I felt my heart skip a beat and Hopper cleared his throat. I broke our stair to look up at Hopper, he was glaring at Steve. 

“I’ll try the cherry first.” I say. “It looks like blood.” My gaze flicks up to meet Steve’s who just laughs. I feel Hopper relax beside me. 

“Blood cherry first then.” Steve laughs again as he scrapes a little into the spoon and hands it to me. 

I quickly grasp it. “Thank you.” Sticking it in my mouth. It was so sweet and good, I audibly moaned which sent odd thoughts to both of their minds. “That one is so good. I think I want cherry.” 

“You sure you don’t want to try any others?” Hopper asks me, slipping his hand into mine again.

“We can come back, right?” I ask sweetly, my eyes flicking over to Steve’s who was watching me curiously. 

“Yes I guess we can.” Hopper says and looks over to Steve. “A large cherry scoop.” 

Steve scoops it out for me, and sticks it on the counter. “We have cherries and whip cream to go on top if you’d like.” I nod vigorously and he smiles. “On the house.” He hands it over with a wink. 

“Thank you, Steve.” I say looking down, shyly. 

“So we need to talk. Do you know where the others are?” Hopper asks Steve while I sit eating my ice cream watching the both of them. Steve kept looking over my way but I’d look away just before his eyes flicked over to me. 

“They’ll be here later on to see a movie. So she’s from the lab right?” He asks Hopper. 

“Yes. I found her yesterday afternoon, near the old mill land not far from the lab. She’s Seven.” 

“Seven.” Steve glanced over at me. “Is she like Eleven?” His mind wondering if I could move things with my mind like Eleven, open portals to the upside down like her. I can open portals but I’ve never told anyone, if found many realms in my solitary cell in the lab when I was younger and refused to help Papa. 

“She’s different from Eleven, her powers are within the mind and she can also manipulate the weather. That’s how she’s survived these winter weeks.” Hopper said, glancing back at me. Hope me telling him is okay, kid. 

I nodded to him, Steve catching on. “Wait. She can read minds?” He looked over to me, thinking a random number in his head at me. 

“Four hundred twenty seven.” I say back to him with a smirk. 

He gasped and looked at Hopper. He was running over what he initially thought of me and was now turning red at the possibly of me hearing he thought I was beautiful. 

“Tell me about it.” Was all Hopper said with a knowing look to me. His radio buzzed then mainly static mixed with words I couldn’t make out. “Shit, this thing never works right here. I’ll be right back, Seven. Do not leave.” He looked at Steve. “Don’t let her leave.” 

“I won’t.” He replied to Hopper as he was leaving. 

I sat there eating my ice cream listening to Steve thinking about what to ask me. He settled on how old I was. 

“I’m almost seventeen.” I say after swallowing a cherry I had sucked the cream off of. His mind was reeling over how I looked doing that and then he turned beat red again. 

“Do you know Eleven?” Steve blurts out suddenly. 

“Yes but she was too young to remember me o think. I was moved from the rainbow room.” I continue eating my ice cream until it’s almost gone. “This is so good. We never got ice cream at the lab.” 

“What did you get?”

“Meats, veggies and fruits. Sometimes yogurt and if a guard really liked you they would sometimes sneak us in candy, toys or magazines.” I shrug, sucking on the spoon to get the rest of the ice cream off. 

“Do you want more?” Steve asks me, reaching a hand out for my bowl. 

“Can I?” I ask, biting my lip. “You don’t think Hopper would be mad?” 

“I’ll tell him it was my idea. He didn’t say you couldn’t have more.” Steve said taking the bowl from my hand, his fingers slide against mine and I feel myself slipping into a link. His heart is racing, I can hear it and mine speeds up to match. I gently pull my hand away, looking at my hands. Forcibly pulling my link back into me. 

I check my Link with Hopper and it’s still there, his heart is normal so he didn’t feel that slip into Steve. Good, he would definitely be mad knowing what that link can produce. 

Steve comes back then with a couple more scoops, cherries and cream which makes me smile brightly at him. “So you’re staying with Hopper?” 

“Yes. In a tiny house in the middle of the woods.” I shrug and suck on a cherry. Keeping eye contact with him the whole time, enjoying the swirl of his mind and how his eyes glazed over. 

“Maybe we can hang out when Hopper goes to work.” He suggests, looking over at me. 

“Maybe.” I say and continue eating as a customer walks in. Hopper comes back then and sits beside me, his hand slipping on to my thigh. Steven was helping the other people in there. 

“He gave you more?” Hopper raises a brow at me. “Guess he likes you.” 

“He’s nice.” I say looking over at Steve. His mind still on me. 

“He’s a good kid.” Hopper says moving his hand away from my thigh as Steve comes back over. “You will stay here until the others come in. No more ice cream though.” He says to us both. “I have to go to the office and deal with some stuff. I don’t want her alone. Can you keep an eye on her?” 

“Sure. I get off in thirty minutes.” He nods.

Hopper brushed my hair back from my face and spoke to me with his thoughts. I’ll be back soon. Please stay with Steve, do not leave him. If the others get here before I am back just tell them whatever you feel comfortable. They know Eleven, they will keep you safe just like they do her. I nodded to him as he walked out of the shop. 

I look back over to Steve who’s busy cleaning my second bowl I finished and then started scooping out orders for the next people who walked in. I kept my eyes on him from the table I was sat at, he would meet mine every chance he got. When he was busy it gave me time to admire him, he was small built than Hopper. Just as handsome but in a different way. I noticed the prominent vein in his neck and couldn’t take my eyes from it. I bet he tastes just as good as Hopper does. My mouth was watering and I felt my teeth grow like they did when I wanted blood. This constant link with Hopper was using every ounce of essence I was making. 

It wasn’t long before Steve came over to me. “There’s an employee lounge back here. We’ll wait for Hopper back there since it’ll be a little while before the others get here and I’m not sure when he’s coming back. He said not to leave so.” 

I stood up quickly walking over to him, slipping my hand in his. “Okay.” 

He looks down at our hands and the imagine of Hopper holding my hand popped in his mind. Figuring it must be a comfort thing for me. He pulled us through the door I had seen him come from earlier to a hallway that was massive. We walked a little ways down the hall before stopping and going into another room. It had a couple of couches and a table with some chairs, along with a small kitchen area in the corner. 

I slipped my hand out of his and lounged on the nearest sofa which made him laugh. “Getting comfortable are we?”

“I like these. Never had them at the lab.” I say stroking the soft material of the sofa.

“Oh.” Was all he said. I listened in, thoughts about what it was like in there and if anyone hurt us was foremost in his brain.

“It was all I’ve ever known. Papa never hurt us but the guards would at his command. If he asked us to do something and we refused there were many punishments. Mine was usually always solitary since I can read minds among other things. It taught me how to use my gifts though, and taught me what all I can do. My favourite thing was making in snow in my cell. Papa would get so mad but there was nothing he could do.” I giggle which made a smile spread across his face.

“You can make it snow?” He asks me excitedly. 

“Do you want me to make it snow?” I ask him simply. 

“Yes!” He says instantly. 

I close my eyes, feeling myself let go and letting the power run freely like I used to do in my cell. I opened my eyes when I felt the first flakes start falling on my face. Steve was staring at me in amazement, wonder evident in both his eyes and his mind. 

“Wow.” He gapped. “I don’t even know what to say. You’re amazing.” 

I feel myself flush at his praise and pull my power back in. The snow stopping almost instantly. He scooted closer to me which made my heart race a little. His mind was wondering what I would do if he kissed me. I looked down at my hands then. Hopper.

“So how old are you?” I ask to distract him, picking at my chains with my nails.

“Eighteen.” He says brushing his fingers over the chains on my jeans too. “Graduating in the fall.” 

“Oh cool. We had school at the lab but it was just the basics. We mainly had to do things for Papa and learn what he needed us to learn.” I say tracing the chains on my jeans still. Our fingers getting closer. 

“What did he make you do?” His fingers met mine, gently stroking them. 

“Read the minds of people who wouldn’t talk to him. Link up with them and find memories Papa needed.” I say, feeling myself breathing heavier. He clearly likes me like Hopper does. I would feel Hopper’s presence if he showed up. 

“Link up? Can you link with me?” Steve asks, his fingers sliding up my hand to my arm. 

“Yes, I can link with anyone. I can share your emotions, let you feel mine and I can see your memories. Everything you’ve ever done.” I shrug.

“Oh wow. That’s pretty cool.” He says leaning back against the sofa. “There’s a tv over here if you want to watch something.” 

It had only been a little over an hour when Hopper came walking back in. I jumped to my feet and raced over to him, slipping my warms around his waist.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m back, kid.” Hopper says, running his finger through my hair. His eyes flicked up to where Steve was watching us curiously. “Thanks for keeping her safe. They haven’t come in yet?” 

“Anytime.” Steve says, his gaze fixed on me but my eyes were still on Hopper. “They should be here in a few minutes. It’s almost an hour until the movie starts and you know they want ice cream before.” 

“Okay. We’ll wait in the front for them.” Hopper said as we walked out of the back room. His eyes meeting mine as he pulls my arms from around him but keeps ahold my hand, tightly. 

“Sure well I’ve got inventory to do so I’ll meet you all out there.” Steve says brushing past us to get to the storage freezer. “Nice meeting you, Seven.” He smiles. 

“Nice meeting you too, Steve.” I say softly, looking back at him as Hopper pulls me out. Steve’s mind was cooking up an excuse to see me again. 

“What did you two do?” Hopper asks me, brushing my hair from my face once we sit down at a small booth. 

“Talked for a few minutes and then watched the tv.” I shrug looking up at him from my lashes. “I missed you.”

“Well, kid. I’m the sherif so I might be gone a lot.” He says gruffly. “But I missed you too.” 

“Can we go to the bathroom while we wait?” I ask him sweetly.

“Yes there’s one in the back.” Hopper says and stands up. I follow him out the back door and down the hall again, until we reach a sign saying employee bathroom. “Here we are.”

I push through the door, yanking Hopper by the hand with me. “Don’t leave me.” 

“Okay, kid.” He says and leans against the wall. I turn the taps on before I go into the stall, I need the sound to help me go. 

When I’m finished I come out, wash my hands in the sink and then dry them. Hopper watching me the whole time. I slowly walk up to him, with a small grin and wrap my arms around him. 

“Thank you for coming back.” I say. 

“Don’t worry about that, kid.” He brushes my hair back from shoulder. “I’ll always come back for you.” Hopper bent down pulling me against him and brought his mouth to mine. 

I kissed him hungrily, needing to feel our link once more. It was still just as strong. His hands picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders. Deepening the kiss, I knot my fingers in his hair locking his face with mine. 

He pulls back to look at me, leaning in a couple more times for a few small kisses before finally putting me down. “We need to go back out before they get here.” 

“Okay,” I say locking hands with him. “Let’s go then!” Turning to the door but he stops me.

“One more kiss.” He says pulling me against him.

Hopper

I pull her against me, hands going up to cup her face and bring her lips to mine once more. We need to finish here so I can take her home again. I’m becoming addicted to her. Her warm lips mould against mine, her sweet tongue slipping into my mouth to tangle with mine. The fact that this beautiful creature wants me, especially when I saw how Steve looked at her and how she looked at him a bit but I could tell she hadn’t done anything while alone with him. I saw and felt her excitement when she saw me coming back for me. 

She was still kissing me when her hands slid down my pants grasping my hard cock in her hands. I pulled back from the kiss groaning. “Seven, we cant here.” 

“I’ve locked the door.” She says with a smirk. 

I pull her hand out roughly and flip her around so she’s pressed facing against the wall. My hand easily sliding into her jeans and rubbing her gently, placing kisses up her neck. 

“Fuck me, Hopper.” She moans arching her body into mine, sharing her pleasure with me making me harder than before. 

I yanked her jeans down so they pool around her ankles, my pants easily undone and slid down I pushed her over a little and slid my fingers inside of her. She moaned throwing her head back against my chest as my fingers violated her.

I couldn’t wait long before I took my fingers out and lined myself up with her, needing to feel her around me like before. “Ready?” I ask her gruffly, already feeling her excitement seeping into me. 

“Yes.” She breathes pushing herself back against me making the head of my cock slip in. 

I push myself in her completely and groan. “Fuck, Seven.” I say pulling myself out before slipping back in completely once more. She was moaning loudly so I slipped my hand over her mouth. “You got to be quiet for me, baby. No one can hear us or we’ll get in trouble.” 

She nods but I don’t remove my hand as I start pounding into her. The same feelings as before flood through me, mixing between us and showing me just how amazing she was. I feel like a different person with her. I feel her start to tighten around me, her muffled moans against my hand becoming wilder. I slip one hand down between her legs and rub her clit, causing her to come almost instantly around me. Just feeling her pleasure brought me to the edge, I slammed into her a few more times before pulling her tightly against me slipping a hand around her throat and coming deep inside of her. 

We were both panting as I slipped out, feeling her pleasure still coursing through her I felt me cock throb again. I bent down and pulled her jeans up, zipping them and placing a kiss on her stomach. She was smiling down to me, fingers through my hair. 

She was unlocking all of these long lost emotions in me and amplifying them to an almost unbearable measure but I was addicted already. I needed her and I could feel she needed me. I wondered if she’s ever felt this with anyone else, she said she did things to get out of the lab. Was this one of them?

“No, I’ve never.” She says as I stand up, fasting up my pants and belt. “I did things with some guards before I even really knew what was going on, like fourteen but they never made me feel this. I never linked with them like I do with you.” 

“I’m glad it’s me, kid. I’m glad you’re out of there and safe with me. I’ll never let anything happen to you.” I say, leaning down to kiss her once more. “Let’s go now.” 

I pull her from the bathroom after unlocking the door, no one was around so we continued down the hall and back out into the shop. I look down at Seven close beside me, her hand tightly holding mine and felt those feelings resurface again. Her eyes glance up to meet mine, a knowing look on her face and small smile. She knows what I’m thinking, what I’m feeling and she’s enjoying it. 

I spot the kids and pull Seven over with me, her eyes cast down again once she hears that I’ve noticed them. 

“Hopper!” Eleven says and then immediately notices Seven. Her eyes widen and she gapes at her. “S-Seven?” She trembles out.

Seven’s head snaps up, realising that Eleven does remember her. I watch as Eleven pushes past Mike and Will to get to Seven who wraps her arms around El as tight as the can get. I can feel how happy this makes Seven, she thought El was too young to remember. 

“I thought they took you away.” El sobbed into Seven’s shoulder. “I remember screaming for you as they took you out of the Rainbow room. You told me ‘shhh, everything will be okay, little sister’.” 

“I remember.” Seven says. I look around to the other kids who are all staring wide eyed at her.


End file.
